


Hatchetfield unsolved

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Ghosts?, This ones a little ooc but uuu buzzfeed unsolved, it’s like a cross between buzzfeed unsolved and that episode of the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Melissa’s spreading the rumour that there’s a haunted house in Hatchetfield.Emma believes in ghosts, Paul doesn’t.There’s only one way to find out who’s right
Relationships: Charlotte/ Sam, Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews, but also Charlotte/ Ted
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Hatchetfield unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> This was mega ooc mostly bc I was channeling the ghoul boys but also Paul and Emma and it was a mess

“Ghosts aren’t real guys. At least Bill had some sense,” Paul huffed, rolling back in his office chair so he could address Charlotte and Melissa. His arms crossed. 

“Ghosts are just stories for kids, you two aren’t serious are you?” Bill sighed like he was scolding a child. 

Melissa shook her head, widening her stance and raising her voice obnoxiously loud. “Ghosts are real! And if you don’t believe in them you’re just boring!”

Charlotte giggled sheepishly. “Oh I suppose I’m being a little silly.” 

“Charlotte! Who’s side are you on!?” Melissa gaped. “Ghosts are real! I’ve seen them before! Paul, don’t you remember how the the storeroom at the gym in Sycamore used to be haunted?” 

“It wasn’t ever haunted, Melissa. The lights just flickered.” 

“Because of Ghosts!” She shoved a finger at Paul’s chest, glaring at him. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Emma appeared in the door with their trays of coffees, Ted just behind her. 

“Yeah, I heard drama so I came as soon as I could.” He rested his elbow on Emma’s head.

“That’s not true. He’s just following me so he can bother me,” Emma shrugged, resigning to letting Ted use her as an armrest. 

Paul held a hand to his heart. “Finally, someone who’ll make some sense. Melissa is telling everyone the house on the corner of Nordstrom is haunted,” he rolled his eyes.

“It is!” Melissa insisted, picking up her hot chocolate from the tray in Emma’s hand, and delivering Charlotte’s to her.

“But Emma, I’m glad you’re on my side! Tell them, ghosts aren’t real.”

“-ghosts are totally real,” both Ted and Emma spoke over the top of Paul’s sentence, all three of them taking a second to compute what was said before exchanging confused, panicked glances. 

“Emma, you think ghosts are real?” 

“You don’t believe in them?” Emma fired back. “Paul, there’s no way to prove ghosts aren’t real.” 

Paul was almost too surprised to address Emma. “Ted, even you? You’re siding with Melissa and Emma of all people?”

“Hey!” Melissa elbowed Paul. 

Emma clutched the coffee tray closer to her. “You aren’t getting your coffee now, babe, or can I even call you that anymore?” 

Ted let out a single, drawn out and high pitch laugh. “Bill? Who’s side are you on?” 

“Ghosts aren’t real. We’d have seen them by now,” Bill shook his head. 

Melissa sputtered, looking for the words. “You’re lying to me if you’ve never watched a top ten ghost sighting video, and I’m telling you! Nordstrom house? Haunted. I walked by on my way home from softball practice with some girls on my team and we heard super weird noises! The door was creaked open and I swear I saw something moving in there!”

“Maybe someone just lives there, Melissa,” Bill tried to reason with her.

Charlotte winced. “Sam says that house is being set up to knock down. He says the precinct is going to chain it off because people keep squatting in there.” 

“Well then maybe it was just a squatter!” Paul held up a hand to suggest how logical his argument was. 

“What’s going on in here?” A third figure appeared in the doorway, knocking Emma and Ted apart and into the IT room.

“Mr. Davidson!” Melissa was the only one with enough guts to address her boss. “Do you believe in ghosts?” 

“That’s what this is all about? I hired you all to do your jobs, not have silly conversations about ghosts,” he glared warningly at his employees, Emma scuffed her flats against the floor, trying to avoid standing out. “I’m paying you to get your work done. Ted, get back to your own office and Melissa there’s work for you to finish on my desk. And you- oh, you don’t work for me,” he pointed at Emma. 

She gave a polite, stiff wave. “Just here with the coffee.”

“So you don’t believe in ghosts? Who am I even working for!?” Melissa questioned, exasperated, too taken by her own point of view to realise she was yelling at her own boss. 

“Melissa, come on. You’re being too loud down here,” he beckoned his assistant to follow after him. “Ghosts?” He questioned as Melissa fell into step with him. 

“Yeah! They’re real. I swear.” 

“Everyone knows ghosts aren’t real! I only believe in Bigfoot.” 

“Bigfoot!?” 

The rest of the IT room heard the last snippets of their conversation before they were out of earshot. 

Paul cleared his throat with a grumble. “Emma, I can’t believe you believe in ghosts when you’re studying science! Doesn’t Hidgens think that’s dumb?”

Emma scoffed. “Biology says nothing about ghosts! And Hidgens is on my side about this.” 

“The professor?” Bill frowned. 

“Hah! And he’s got a doctorate! He’s more qualified than any of us!” Ted clapped his hands together. 

“Ugh.” Paul rolled his head back, leaning in his chair until if he leaned any further back he would fall off. “Bill, sometimes you’re my only friend.” 

“Wow,” Emma nodded incredulously. “That hurts babe, sorry, I mean Mr. Matthews. Clearly I don’t know you.” 

“Don’t be immature about this, Emma!”

“Look. Let’s drive by that house tonight and then we’ll see if it’s really haunted,” Emma offered.

Paul shook his head with a laugh. “I’m not going in there. It’s probably a drug den.” 

Ted perched himself on the corner of Charlotte’s desk. “You guys are gonna go?” 

“Yeah. And you aren’t invited,” Emma gave him a stern look.

He huffed. “Fine. Have fun with that, ghost busters.” He gave Emma a teasing bump to the shoulder as he walked past her to leave the IT room. 

“We can drive past but we’re not going in,” Paul declared.

“You really shouldn’t. Oh, that’s very dangerous. Sam would find out,” Charlotte clasped her hands together. “I don’t want you two getting in trouble.”

Emma banged Paul’s coffee down on his desk, locking eyes with him. “You’re dumb, Paul.”

“Oh my god. You’re such a kid sometimes Emma.” 

She delivered Bill’s coffee over to him a little less aggressively. “If you keep that up I’m spitting in your coffee next time, bud. Don’t bite the hand that feeds.” She did lean in for a quick goodbye kiss though before seeing herself out. 

Paul didn’t think Emma was serious. He didn’t really plan on even thinking about the Nordstrom house again let alone driving by it until he got a text from Emma reading: 

‘Zoey agrees w me by the way, she says she’s seen a ghost before. Nora just told me to get back to work and stop asking dumb questions so make of that what you will I guess. We’re driving past Nordstrom tonight.’

———————————————————

“See Emma?” Paul parked across the road from the supposedly haunted house. He had picked her up straight from work just to get the stupid argument out of the way. “It’s just a normal house.”

“That looks mega fucking haunted,” Emma leant across Paul to roll his window down and listen out.

“No, no.” Paul leant back as Emma made her way into his personal space. “That’s not why we’re here. Emma, don’t you think there’d be more things out there about ghosts if they were real? I think the government would tell us if ghosts were real.” 

“Okay, you trust the government?” Emma drew back for a second so she could give him a disgusted look. “That’s something we’re going to have to chat about later. In the meantime, I’m unconvinced. Probably more unconvinced than I was before. The roof literally looks like it’s about to collapse in on itself.” 

“That’s a matter of structural integrity. Not ghosts,” Paul intervened. 

Emma leant back to her own seat, crossing her arms. “That thing looks like it’s straight out of Scooby Doo.” 

“Which proves my point about the ghost thing, because the ghosts in Scooby Doo were always fake.”

“Yeah, but they were always people in suits pretending to be someone they weren’t to get money, which proves my point about the government!” She took to fussing with her uniform, pulling her bun out of her hair. “Now you’ve made your point. Let’s go home so I can get changed.”

He let his hands drop from the steering wheel, plucking his keys from the ignition. “You really think there are ghosts in there? That’s just a friendly little suburban household. This is Hatchetfield, Emma! Just because no one lives there doesn’t make it haunted.” 

“Cracked windows, rotting wood, no locks on the doors pretty much equals haunted, Paul.”

“You don’t believe me,” he scowled. “Come on.” He unbuckled his seatbelt.

Emma laughed. “What are you doing? Are you actually going in?”

“Ghosts aren’t real,” he reminded her, unlocking his door and stepping out. 

“Oh my god Paul. Get back in your seat. I know you aren’t going in there just to prove your point.”

He shrugged, looking over innocently at the house. “Emma, I’m just gonna duck my head in through the door really quick okay? You can stay here if you want. Just remember that if I don’t come back that I’ll always love you,” he gave her a wave as he scanned the road in preparation to cross. 

“What!? Paul! Don’t say that!” Emma undid her seatbelt, slamming her passenger door shut and standing up on the other side of the car, stretching up to see over the top of it. “Ghosts can’t kill you. They’re harmless.”

“Ghost lore?” Paul questioned. “Show me a textbook that says that.” He held out a hand for her to take and reluctantly she hurried around the hood of the car to cling onto him. 

He lead her across the road until they were standing with the edge of their shoes just touching the front lawn. “Whoever used to live here probably didn’t even move out that long ago.” 

“It actually looks like it’s rotting. Let’s go check it out. I swear there are ghosts in there.” 

“There are no ghosts or ghouls or spirits or any of that! It’s just empty.” But his smile was cut short by the creaking of the front door as it swung open. “That was just the wind,” he told Emma before she could jump to conclusions.

“That’s totally a ghost, Paul!” Emma leant into Paul’s side with an excited gasp.

He put a hand around her shoulder to try and turn her around and go back to the car but she was rooted to the concrete. 

“Come on Paul. I’m going to show you ghosts are real,” she took a step onto the lawn. 

He tugged her back a bit. “If you’re going to sneak in you have to be a little more subtle than that!” 

She pointed at the open door. “It isn’t breaking and entering if the door is open!”

Paul glanced around the street to see if anyone was watching. But aside from a black car parked across from theirs the whole street was empty. But in the second he had taken to check, Emma had left his side and scurried to the front door, standing on the tips of her toes and just leaning in through the open door.

“It’s fully empty,” Emma breathed, looking around the unfurnished room. 

It did look like people had been squatting there. The carpet was stained and littered with smashed bottle glass and cigarette butts. There were symbols graffitied on the wall. 

“Come on. Go in, we can’t just stand in the doorway it looks obvious.” 

“Ooooh, dating goals, breaking the law together,” Emma sneered as she stepped through the doorway and into the cold house. There was a draft somewhere. 

“Ah!” Paul gasped, swatting Emma’s shoulder. “We aren’t breaking the law are we? No one lives here right?” 

“No one except ghosts!” Emma waved her fingers in an attempt at being mysterious. 

Paul rolled his eyes at her antics. “Okay. So, nobody,” he crossed through the doorway to stand besides Emma. “See? Does this place look haunted to you-Ah!” Paul shouted as the door behind them slammed shut. 

“Oh my god!” Emma turned around to point at the door. “That was totally a ghost. Holy shit, maybe we should go.”

“That was the wind, Emma!” Paul slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her panicking too loudly. “Ghosts, if you’re out there, that was a bad trick.”

Emma’s face paled for a second. “Did you just hear that?” She whispered, her jaw dropping. “I just heard a voice!”

“Yours?” Paul gave her a deadpan look.

She elbowed him, a little harder this time. “No! Like full on mumbling or laughing or something!” She held up a finger to tell Paul not to make a noise. “I can hear footsteps.” She hunched her back so she was closer to the floor. “Holy shit. Melissa was right. This place is haunted.”

“Footsteps where?” Paul asked, listening out for any sort of noise and taking up Emma’s hand. 

She tilted her head up at the storey above them. “Upstairs.”

“Come on.” He dragged her off in the direction of the staircase, broken grass crunching and shattering beneath his shoes. He couldn’t tell if she was faltering behind of fear or because she was trying not to step on the shards in the dark, but he was having to put in some effort to make her walk. 

“Oh my god, we’re so sorry to intrude,” Emma announced to the empty house. 

“I’m not sorry to intrude,” Paul added, swinging an arm out around him.

Emma held out an arm of her own as if to counter Paul’s movement. “He doesn’t mean that!” She turned to hiss at him, “Do you want them to curse you!?”

“There aren’t ghosts here, babe!” The staircase squeaked as Paul put a foot down on it. 

Emma yelped at the noise but quickly caught her breath. “Paul!” She knocked his shoulder. “Are you trying to scare me?” 

“Hey, shhh,” he started. 

“Don’t shh me, Paul! You’re the one making noise!” 

“No, no. Quiet. I think I heard it that time. That mumbling sound. There must be a draft in the roof,” he took another step up but Emma pulled back. 

Her eyes were wide and her white and she didn’t even seem to notice she had frozen. She gulped visibly before following after Paul, her head swivelling back and forth so she didn’t have any blind spots. 

“You’re really scared huh?” Paul lowered his own voice to listen out for more noises, walking up the steps very slowly in fear they might break beneath their weights.

Emma tore her hand back from his hold so she could cross her arms. She stuck out her tongue at him. “I’m not that scared. It’s like I said, ghosts can’t hurt you. That badly at least.”

When she was a few steps ahead of him, Paul could have sworn he heard the door opening again, but it was hard to tell over the sound of the staircase. 

Emma whipped around, trying to crane her head to see back downstairs. 

“It was nothing, Emma,” he tapped her back to tell her to keep on moving, but the second she turned back around he felt something touch his back. 

He reached a hand over his shoulder to brush himself down. “Woah,” he couldn’t hold back a small gasp. 

“What?”

“I just felt something touch me,” he turned around to double check now that Emma was waiting for him again. 

“Well it wasn’t me,” Emma hunched further down like she was protecting her own back. 

He squatted down on the step he was standing on to see if something had maybe been picked up in the wind, like a leaf or a twig. The only thing on the stairs was a small pebble hiding in the folds of the torn up, navy carpet.   
He picked it up in his fingers. It was light, but too heavy to be carried by the wind. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had just imagined the feeling. “It was probably nothing.” 

Emma rubbed her arms, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s really cold in here.” 

“Yeah. I think there’s a few gaps in the walls. It must be windy.”

Emma hummed. “Or it could be a cold spot. Maybe there’s a ghost nearby.” She paused on the top step, clearing her throat. “Spirits? If you’re here, give us some sort of sign.”

“Yeah, possess us or something,” Paul chimed in. “What are you doing, Emma?”

“Possess him! Not me, I’m not involved in that!” She made a cross with her arms and shut her eyes as if she was finished collaborating with Paul. “I saw it on a ghost hunting show once, Paul,” she added quietly. 

Paul held open his arms as he walked into the second storey. It was comprised of an open space and two rooms on the far side, with one large bay window facing the road. In the furthest corner was another staircase leading back down to the first floor. “Come on ghosts, possess me then! If you’re real just punch me right in the face!”

“Paul!” Emma snapped, grabbing onto Paul’s suit like she was trying to hide behind his back. “He’s joking!” She told the apparent ghosts. “Just tap him on the shoulder, or move something or say something.”

“Yeah, do it to me. If you scare her she’ll cry.”

“I wouldn’t!” Emma stamped her foot, departing from Paul’s side to go stand by the window and look down into the front yard. “Stop taunting the ghosts.” She spun back around, sitting down on the window seat. “You got a cool little hang out up here, was this your house before you died?”

“Don’t talk to the ghosts, Emma.” Paul hung his head, a little embarrassed for her. “There’s no one here.” 

“I’m Emma, and this is Paul. I’m reaching out to whatever spirit lives in this house. What’s your name?” She paced slowly back over to Paul, breathing in and out slowly and glancing up at the ceiling as if she was taking in the energy of the room. 

“Spook us, ghost! Give us that once in a lifetime - sorry, deathtime - experience.” He brushed his fingertips over Emma’s back but she caught him doing so out of the corner of her eye. 

She growled. “You aren’t taking this seriously at all. I can hear you, you know.”

He gave her an amused look. “I know you have good hearing, but you can’t just hear my hand moving.”

She returned his look. “No. I mean you just said my name. I just heard you say my name.”

He looked at her skeptically. “I said nothing. Don’t trick me with that.”

“Are you fucking with me? Clear as day I just heard someone say my name.” 

"I was probably just the wind! I just can't believe you think ghosts are real, Emma. It's all make belief. Come on, I think we've had our little adventure. There were no ghosts and we’ve been here way too long,” he held her hand gently, speaking softly to get her to give it up before she scared herself too much. “There were no ghosts, it was all just the wind. I’m not gonna rub it in, we can just drop it. But let’s get going, okay?” He bent down slightly so he was eye to eye with her, nodding his head as he spoke.

She looked like she would just give in for a second. She hadn’t seen anything, and she was frightened enough. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the door in the corner of the room swung open, accompanied by a loud, booming shout. 

Paul screamed, yanking Emma into his chest and wrapping his hands around her tightly, his head burying his head into her shoulder.

Emma’s own hands dug into Paul’s back, her squeal muffled as her head was pressed into his chest.

Their cries ended, leaving a silence in the room as their tense bodies stayed huddled up to each other. Emma swore she could hear Paul whimpering. 

But the silence was broken by an all-too-familiar, and all-too-obnoxious laugh.

Paul’s head shot up from Emma’s shoulder, and Emma could feel the tenseness of his body loosen up before turning into something different. His hands on her back turned into talons as he tried to clench his hands into fists. “Ted!?”

Emma felt the same icy fear drain from her body only to be replaced with a burning, white hot anger. She pushed herself away from Paul’s chest to spin around and face the perpetrator.   
“Ted!?” she echoed Paul, her face red with frustration and embarrassment.

He was standing by the far door, his face all too smug and joyful, still laughing. “You two got really scared, huh!? I got you two so good! Paul, you look like you’re gonna cry!” He was too busy lauding over himself to pay any attention to Emma as she raked across the room to deliver a swift kick to his knees. 

He buckled slightly, but it only seemed to fuel his laughter as he regained his posture. “Aww, are you mad huh?” He put an arm around her neck to pull her in and ruffle her hair.

“Ted!” She yelled again, stomping on his foot.

He drew back, letting her go with a scoff. “You don’t have to get violent, little lady!”  
Paul stormed over to stand beside the two of them, his brows knitted with rage and confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Well you said I wasn’t invited on your little ghost busting mission, so I followed you here after work and came in through the backdoor to start making noise and shit. Easy fun! It was fucking golden to see the faces you guys were making! Emma believed it all so easily!”

“What do you mean?” Emma’s face twisted into something of horror and frustration. Her cheeks were so red they were nearly scarlet. “So there was no ghost?”

He shrugged, “I mean maybe. But I just wanted to prove a point to Paul that ghosts are real and he should start being scared of ‘em.”

“This is what this is all about? Ted, next time this happens I’m just going to think it’s you! I don’t believe in ghosts, I never will!” He crossed his arms and stepped in front of Emma to growl at Ted himself. “Emma, were you in on this?” 

“No! If I was in on this I wouldn’t be pissing myself man,” she punched Paul’s shoulder. “You scared the shit out of us, man!” She was almost yelling, her arms swinging all over the place. 

“Wait, wait, so I get how you did all the whispering and the footsteps and how the door was just opening and closing in the wind, but how did you touch my back?” 

“Huh?” 

Paul gestured to the staircase. “I felt someone touch my back.” 

“Hey man. That wasn’t me. I’ve been up here the whole time,” Ted shrugged, his hands raised in his own defence. 

Emma’s jaw dropped, and she was about to talk when the fire up of a police siren sounded from outside, pumping twice before falling silent. The red and blue lights flashing in through the windows.   
Ted shielded his eyes from the colours. 

“Come on. Get out of there,” called a voice through a megaphone. 

Paul grabbed both Emma and Ted’s hands. “Oh my god, it’s the police!” 

Emma sighed. “Ted, did you tell Charlotte you were coming here? Because she’s told Sam!” She glared out through the window.

Sam was leaning against his squad car, his megaphone hovering near his mouth to call again if he had to.   
Charlotte was standing besides him, her arms crossed and a cardigan thrown messily over her work clothes. She looked frustrated to have to be dealing with this. 

“We aren’t going to jail, Paul. Cool it,” Ted ripped his hand back from Paul’s iron grip, holding it to his chest. 

Emma smoothed her hair back into place, heaving another, louder sigh. “Come on. We shouldn’t keep them waiting. Charlotte looks pissed, and that’s new.” 

When Emma and Paul walked out the front door Charlotte gave them a scolding look, but when Ted came out her jaw hung slack and her hand flew to her heart. “Ted! You too!?” 

“Hey, Char,” he threw up a hand to give her a lazy wave. “Caught us red handed.”

“Look. I’m letting you guys off the hook because I know you,” Sam began, popping the collar of his leather jacket and looking at them through his sunglasses despite the darkness of the twilight. “But you can’t just go breaking and entering. You don’t have immunity.” 

“I told you it was still breaking and entering,” Paul nudged Emma. 

“Oh shut it, Matthews.” 

Charlotte’s hair was astray and untucked from its usual do. “I told you it wasn’t safe to come here! I warned you and you all still came? Oh, I am just so mad!” Even when she was this upset she still looked pretty harmless. She sounded like a mother tired of telling off her constantly misbehaving children. “And Ted, I just can’t believe you would go just to try and scare Emma and Paul! I don’t think they would have stayed if you weren’t trying to scare them! Poor Paul looks like he’s going to cry!”

Paul wanted to say that had nothing to do with Ted. It was only because he thought he was about to be arrested, but he figured it would be better to keep himself quiet. 

“And you two better not think I don’t have anything to say about you!” She turned her fiery grimace to Emma and Paul. “You two are arguing about this silly ghost thing so much it’s bringing me and Sam closer together!” She hissed, her voice low so Sam wouldn’t hear.

The cop was busing swinging his megaphone around on his finger, tuning out Charlotte’s ramble.

“He spent the ride here convincing me that ghosts weren’t real. I was just being silly this afternoon. Emma, Ted, you two need to grow up!” Her threats were entirely harmless, and she couldn’t even make herself seem angry enough to scare any of them, but they did feel guilty. 

“Aww, you changes sides?” Emma pouted.

“You are all so lucky I told Sam about this before the police scanner! Otherwise you’d be spending the night in holding! You all better hurry on home! I am so-!” Her fists shook as she looked for the words, “not happy with you all!” 

“Sorry, Charlotte,” Paul hung his head in humility. “I just wanted to prove a point to Emma.”

“Well did you?” Charlotte asked. 

Emma shook her head. “Still believe in ghosts.” 

“Yeah. Same,” Ted put in.

“Alright!” Charlotte raised her voice ever so slightly, bringing them into a silence. “Sam and I are going back home. And you all better do too if you know what’s good for you! I better not see you around here again! Oh I knew you would come! I didn’t want to believe it but I had a feeling and here you are! Go on! Go home!” She shooed them away, linking her arm around Sam’s as she watched them head off to their own cars.

“Thanks Ted. This is all your fault,” Emma grumbled.

“Actually, I think it’s Melissa’s,” he pointed out, not bothering with a goodbye as he got into his own car. 

Emma let out an exhausted groan as she slipped into the passenger seat. “Oh I’m so glad we didn’t get arrested. Hidgens would kill me and then the cops.” She rested her head against the back of her seat, laying her hands in her lap. 

“Please tell me you have your doubts about ghosts now at least though right?” Paul put his keys into the ignition, eyeing up Charlotte but making sure not to look at her directly. She was still snarling at them from across the road. 

“What? No. If ghosts aren’t real then who touched your back when we were going up the stairs?” She countered, her hands on her hips.

“Ugh. Probably just the wind.”

“Or a ghost!” Emma spoke before Paul was even a second finished with his sentence. 

“It wasn’t a ghost.” 

“It could’ve been a ghost. We don’t know!”

“Yes we do. Ghosts don’t exist. There aren’t ghosts in that house.” 

Emma held up her hands, curling her fingers in a wave. “But there’s no proof. I guess we’ll never know.”

“But we do-“

“We’ll never know!” She repeated, louder this time so Paul couldn’t cover up her words. “I guess it’ll be unsolved!”

**Author's Note:**

> OkaY before anyone says its more in character for it to be the other way around I’m going to pitch in that in the inevitable rehearsal clips when Paul asks if she believes in ghost she says yes that’s all I had to go off for this thank u lmao


End file.
